The Adventures of Emmett and the Chocolate Cowboy
by Chocoholic-vamp
Summary: Emmett has admired the young pastry chef for some time. As Valentine's Day is fast approaching, can he confront his growing feelings and get his Chocolate Covered Cowboy? One-Shot Em/OC Slash


**The Adventures of Emmett and the Chocolate Cowboy**

**Em/Wyatt Slash**

**By Chocoholic-Vamp**

**A/N: I would like to first say thanks to GirlNorth for dealing with all my grammar errors and being the Grammar Nazi that she is, cause I totally love her for it. This o/s wouldn't have come out as good as it did had it not been for her. Now, this is a V-day present for my twitter gals, but two in particular deserve special love, Lilly-Monroe, because her hot ass Kellan pics started the dirty images that came with this idea, and Jasper's Sex Kitten cause she lives next to me in the gutter and spurred me on to write this. Love u both hard, and I hope you enjoy your gift!*kisses***

Disclaimer: I own nothin', so don't suit me, I mean no copyright infringement.

* * *

The window fogged up as his breath hit the clear glass. There he stood, Emmett McCarty once again gawking at the muscled chocolate maker. Ever since he had made a stop at this shop with his previous partner, something about the southern pastry chef had drawn him in.

***

He had been dating Edward for almost a month. He'd met the bronze haired beauty at a club one night and they had hit it off. This was about that time when Emmett would always find faults in the men he dated, but there was very little wrong he could find in Edward.

Edward had insisted on a day out on the town for some sights and bites. While walking down the shorefront stores they came across a new little candy shop, 'Wy's House O' Sweets'.

After looking at the store's window display of tasty treats, Emmett gave Edward a pleading look.

"Are you kidding me, Emmett, we just ate not ten minutes ago, and you want to gorge yourself on empty calories?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes," Emmett simply answered.

They entered the shop and the smell of chocolate quickly enveloped them. Emmett took in a deep breath of the delicious smells.

The quaint little shop was similar to a bistro, but morphed into some kind of candy store also. The hardwood floors and stonewalls gave it the cabin feeling. A traditional wall of filled candy jars made the place seem youthful and full of life from all the colors.

Stepping closer to the dark counter, Emmett's mouth began to water at the sight of all the tasty looking sweets. His eyes zoomed in to his weakness; the chocolate truffle cheesecake was calling his name.

Let's face it, Emmett was the type of man that could be turned on by anything, given the right stimulation. Yet chocolate, the innocent little sweet treat, was his favorite aphrodisiac. His nightstand was always equipped with lube, condoms, and a jar of chocolate body paint. There was nothing more irresistible to him than a man he could lick chocolate off of.

That was the turn off of being with Edward - he was very bland in his sexual exploits. He was a sweet man - looked a bit pretty boy for his tastes - but Emmett gave every guy a fair chance.

"See somethin' you like?" a husky voice said.

Emmett felt a shudder go through him; whomever that voice belonged to, sounded like pure sex. Looking up from the display, he was met with the sight of the sexiest man alive, or at least in his opinion he was. Contrary to Edward, this man was ruggedly handsome; a chiseled face framed deep grey eyes. His unshaven chin left Emmett wishing to know how it would feel to have it rubbing against various parts of his body. A chocolate brown chef coat covered his torso, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, giving him the perfect view of the muscles that ran up the man's arms.

"Um… yeah," Emmett said, not sure if he was talking about the sweets or the man in front of him.

His heart stuttered just like he had, his body reacting strongly to the unknown man in front of him.

He jumped as he felt an arm slip around his waste. He looked to his right, ready to punch the fucker who had grabbed him, only to notice Edward standing next to him.

"Shit, Edward you scared me," he said while clutching his racing heart.

"What, did you forget I was here?" Edward said in a tone that let him know he already knew the answer.

Yes, he had forgotten Edward, his "boyfriend," was standing a mere two feet away from him while he was openly gaping at another man.

"Of course not Edward, don't be ridiculous, I was just gonna order and I couldn't choose," Emmett lied smoothly.

"Then order, because we still have to make it in time for the movie," Edward urged impatiently, while openly glaring at the mystery man behind the counter.

"Edward, chill, ok? We still have plenty of time," he whispered harshly in Edward's ear.

Slipping his arm from around his waist, Edward chose to hang off his arm. A look of disappointment flashed through the eyes of the man behind the counter when Emmett pecked a kiss on Edward's lips. Edward's victorious smirk was not lost on Emmett. As much as Emmett disliked admitting it, it was a turn off when he acted like a cocky bastard.

"I'll take a piece of the chocolate truffle cheesecake, please?" Emmett ordered.

"Make it to go," Edward cut in.

He made quick work of boxing the desert and handing the bag to them. Edward grabbed it, paid, and dragged Emmett out of the shop before another word was said.

Walking in silence, Emmett couldn't help but think of the man, his name still a mystery to him. Longing filled him, and he wished to just turn around and run into his arms and kiss his plump lips senseless.

Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Emmett! Are you even listening to me?"

"Dude, Edward, what is your deal?" Emmett said, sick of Edward's whining.

"DUDE?!" Edward asked disbelievingly, "I am your boyfriend Emmett, and you just stood there in front of me eye fucking some other man!"

Spectators turned their heads towards the raised voices. Some stopped in their tracks, others looked away, ignoring the squabbling couple.

"Hey! We never said this thing was exclusive, and still that's no reason to be rude, jackass! Even a grumbled thank you would have been better than what you did back there," Emmett ranted, pissed off.

"What the fuck? Fine, if you didn't want this to be exclusive, then let's just end it right here right now. I'm not going to be with someone who can't take a relationship seriously."

"I can't take a relationship seriously? Dear God Ed, you take relationships too seriously, and I can't be with such a prude of a man who can't move on from the missionary." The crowd erupted into a mix of outraged gasps and laughter.

"Screw you Emmett! We are through, and my name is Edward, not Ed!" he yelled, stalking away.

"We were never exclusive, remember Eddie?" Emmett couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

That smile left his face immediately when he realized Edward had taken his cheesecake. Tears almost fell from his eyes as he watched as his scorned ex-lover also noticed the bag in his hand and flippantly threw it to the middle of the street. Not a second passed before a car wheel flattened it and made it inedible.

"Have a nice life, Emmett!"

***

That was the end of that. Even when he called back crying and apologizing, Emmett wasn't falling for it. Jealousy was not something he accepted in a relationship, especially when it made someone act the way Edward had.

Since then, Emmett became a regular at the shop. He had learned that the man's name was Wyatt, and that he was the owner and head of the kitchen. By far he was the most talented pastry chef Emmett had met; he had already gone through the entire menu and still could not find one treat he disliked. So much so, Wyatt began using him as a taste tester.

As much as Emmett felt the urge to take the friendship further, there was just something about the way he felt about Wyatt. It scared him; he didn't want to ruin the closeness they had. This had never happened to Emmett, he was a go-getter - when he wanted something he got it - but with Wy it was so much more complicated. He could see a future with him, and that was the most frightening thing in the world.

That's why he stood outside looking in as Wyatt crafted the biscotti dough he was making for the coffee special the next day. He had agreed to spend the evening chatting it up with him since he had to work late, and would be stuck inside the kitchen most of the night.

Wyatt could not see Emmett from where he stood, but occasionally Emmett would see him stop working and look around, searching for Emmett. A disappointed look would cross his face, giving Emmett hope that he also wanted more. Giving Emmett hope that maybe he also wanted more.

With a deep breath, he went inside, the bell above the door jingling. It was like a magnet was attached to them, because in that moment, Wyatt lifted his head and locked eyes with Emmett.

Unconsciously, wide smiles spread over both their faces. Wyatt quickly placed the tray with the dough in the oven, wiped his hands on the towel that hung from his apron, and opened the entrance to the back of the counter for Emmett to pass. They hugged. Emmett reveling in the sweet, sugary smell that always hung from Wyatt.

"Hey Wy, how have you been?"

"Alright darlin', just do me a favor?" Wyatt asked.

Emmett always liked when he would call him darlin' or sugar, but his favorite was sweet cheeks. They had been flirting subtly one day, and out of nowhere Wyatt called him sweet cheeks in his Texan drawl. When Emmett asked him about the nickname, he simply explained that he had the biggest sweet tooth and finest ass of anyone he'd ever met. And for the first time in a long time, Emmett blushed at some complimenting him.

"Sure, whatever you need."

It almost seemed as if he thought the question over on what to answer, but shook his head of his current thoughts.

"Could ya help me close up shop? Everyone's gone home and I need a little help."

They made quick work of cleaning and turning over chairs. The lights were off, except in the kitchen.

Emmett jumped up and sat on the counter. He watched as Wyatt moved around and worked in the kitchen effortlessly and with remarkable grace. He took out the dough that was now half-baked and sliced it in thin strips that, when toasty, would be the crunchy treat for munching on with coffee. Returning it to the oven he turned to Emmett, tension-filled silence filled the air, not completely uncomfortable, but definitely distracting.

Wyatt took out all the ingredients for chocolate dip the biscotti sticks in. He brought out a block of high quality gourmet chocolate, and started to melt it over the double boiler. Stirring until it was completely smooth, he moved it away from the heat and dipped his finger in it.

Not being able to resist, he held it up to Emmett's lips he said, "Taste this."

Emmett tentatively took it in his mouth, tasting the creamy substance. The sweet yet slightly bitter taste of the dark chocolate had his senses running wild. He could feel his cock harden from the feeling of the finger in his mouth, and suddenly it was gone.

"Sugar, did you want to suck my finger off?" he teased.

Noticing a trickle of chocolate out of the corner of Emmett's mouth, he leaned in and slowly licked him clean. Emmett's patience was already on thin ice, but with that less than innocent act he lost all control. Grabbing the cowboy's face, Emmett took his lips into his mouth. To which the other man eagerly responded, all thoughts of food forgotten. Their hands roaming each other's bodies, trying desperately to hold on to something as their mouths battled.

A gasp escaped Emmett as he felt a curious hand on his ever-growing bulge, and the cowboy took this opportunity for his tongue to assault Emmett's mouth. Unable to fight him off, Emmett let him take the lead. Their bodies firmly pressed together, each feeling every contour of the other's body.

"We have too many clothes on," said Wyatt, lust filling his voice.

"You might be right on that, cowboy," Emmett said.

In one move, he unbuttoned the chocolate brown chef coat, revealing the white wife beater still covering Wyatt's muscled torso. He groaned in frustration at the new obstacle in his way to those chiseled abs. Emmett impatiently pulled the white undershirt over Wyatt's head. Wyatt pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, causing a growl to erupt from Emmett's chest and he hugged him closer.

Apparently this made Wyatt more impatient for skin-to-skin contact, and he ripped open Emmett's dress shirt. The sound of plastic buttons hitting the floor went completely ignored as they attacked each other in a searing kiss. Chests touching, tongues fighting for dominance, Emmett's hands roamed to the waistband of Wyatt's chef pants, easily slipping his hand inside and palming the hardened cock, eliciting a groan of pleasure.

Emmett hopped of the counter and turned them both so that Wyatt's back was to the counter. He helped him slip out of his crocs and pull down his pants and underwear in one move. Seeing the chocolate-filled bowl next to them, he got a mischievous grin. Much like Wy had done, he dipped his finger generously in the sweet concoction.

His chocolate covered finger traced the contours of Wyatt's collarbone, his chest, down to the V of his hips, and stopped just before he entered dangerous waters. Looking up with mischievous eyes, Emmett kissed Wyatt's lips briefly, and started alternating nips and kisses down his neck. Reaching where the chocolate path started, he switched to add licking.

The tastes of his skin and the chocolate were absolutely orgasmic. Emmett paused when he reached Wyatt's nipple, taking special care to bite and pull at it, his already hard cock throbbing at the sounds Wyatt emitted. Satisfied with the work he'd done, he continued to follow the line once again leading him to Wyatt's other nipple, where he repeated the same actions as the previous one.

The trail of dark chocolate led Emmett to the edge of Wyatt's hips, were he bit it, feeling triumphant as Wyatt bucked his hips at the action. Reaching the end of the sweet line, Emmett never stopped. He took the tip of Wyatt's cock and kissed it, and hearing the cowboy's groan was the most encouraging thing ever. He licked the under side, slowly taking half of it in and sucking lightly.

Unable to keep still any longer, Wyatt move his hands to Emmett's curly brown hair, spurring his movements on.

"Oh god Em… that feels… ungghhh!" he groaned as Emmett took more of him in.

Hollowing his cheeks, Emmett created a vacuum, sucking and licking, driving Wyatt to near oblivion, but loosening his grip whenever he felt that Wyatt was too close. Emmett wanted this to last as long as he could control it. Releasing Wyatt's cock with a pop, he started kissing and nipping up and down the sides, each bite sending shots of electrical pleasure throughout Wyatt's body.

"Fuck, sweet cheeks… mmmmm!" Wyatt moaned when Emmett took his cock completely in his mouth once again.

Grabbing Wyatt's ass, Emmett bobbed up and down his shaft more forcefully, effectively rendering Wyatt speechless and breathless. His pants and gasps only served to encourage Emmett's movements. The cowboy's hands left Emmett's scalp to grab unto the counter as his knees grew weak.

"Oh sugar… yes… like that," he managed to gasp.

Taking one off his hands from Wyatt's ass, Emmett brought it to his sack and massaged it gently, at the same time grazing his teeth over the skin of Wyatt's cock.

"Shit Emm… I'm com…" he let out a feral groan.

That was all it took for him to spill his load into Emmett's eagerly awaiting mouth. Licking him clean, Emmett kissed his way up the same path he had taken before, only faster, keen on reaching Wyatt's lips. The kiss was fiery, and they both moaned at the combined tastes of each other.

"That… was… fuckin' awesome, sugar," Wyatt said breathlessly, still trying to calm his racing heart.

"I know," Emmett said with a cocky grin.

Wy slapped his chest playfully. "Stop being a cocky bastard."

Emmett held a hand to the place were Wyatt's heart lay, and brought him closer, his other hand cupping Wyatt's face. They gently touched their already swollen lips together in a sweet, loving kiss. Emmett's arousal decided to make its presence known, standing proud against Wyatt's thigh.

"Looks like someone's feelin' neglected," Wyatt teased, as he lightly trailed a finger over the denim still covering Emmett's obvious bulge. "Should I return a favor?"

"You'd better," Emmett growled playfully, attaching himself to Wyatt's neck.

While he sucked and bit, obviously trying to leave a mark, Wyatt worked on unbuttoning and unzipping Emmett's jeans. He kneeled down to take off his shoes and pants, Emmett's huge cock springing out, and he could feel his mouth water at the sight. Not wasting any time, he eagerly latched on. He was about the same length as him, but thicker. Wyatt couldn't get enough. Emmett's hands gripped the counter, looking down at every move he made.

"Fuck baby, you sure know what you are doing," Emmett groaned.

He was more to the point than Emmett; he just greedily sucked and ran his tongue along the length of Emmett's cock. The sensations were amazing - like a pleasurable poison running through his veins - as he panted, his skin flushing and heating his whole body. Yet Emmett wanted more; he wanted to feel the insides of his cowboy contract around him.

When he felt himself being lifted, Wyatt worried he had done something wrong, but the passionate kiss that Emmett delivered made those feelings dissipate.

"I want you… I want to be inside you," Emmett growled in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Wyatt nodded in agreement and took Em's hand, leading him out from the kitchen towards the back of the shop. Knowing exactly where they were headed, Emmett grabbed the bowl and willingly followed. They walked through the middle of the dining area. Since the lights were off, no one outside could see their naked asses walking around, even at that time of night. They reached a door that looked like it led to the closet in front of the bathrooms. What most people didn't know was that it was the door to Wyatt's apartment on the third floor of the building.

Looking back he saw the bowl in Emmett's hand and shook his head while chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett said, appearing behind him and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Nothin', it's just you an' chocolate, I never see you apart. Should I be jealous?" He tried to look serious, but it only came out as amused.

"Never, baby, you know why? Because you're the one who makes it therefore I love you more than it." He froze as he realized what he had just admitted.

"What?" Wyatt whispered.

"Um… well… Fuck it! I love you, Wyatt," Emmett said, his head falling on the back of Wyatt's shoulder.

Wyatt turned around in the muscled man's arms and lifted his chin. Emmett looked so vulnerable at that moment. It was obvious he was not used to laying his heart out on the line, but yet here he was confessing his feelings in the middle of a stairwell.

Leaning in close, Wyatt whispered against his lips, "I love you too, Emmett."

He captured Emmett's lips. The moment was sweet, and deserved a kiss that communicated all that they were feeling at that moment.

"Make love to me, Emmett," Wyatt mumbled against his lips.

Carefully they treaded up the stairs without breaking the kiss, with Emmett still balancing the bowl. Thankfully there was no door up stairs. Breaking the kiss briefly, Wyatt took him into the bedroom, turning on just the lamps to give it a romantic golden glow. He took out condoms and a bottle of lube from his nightstand and set them on the bed.

Emmett couldn't wait any longer. Turning Wyatt around, he took his face in his hands and passionately kissed him, guiding him back until the bed hit the back of Wyatt's knees. Slowly Emmett laid him back, lifting him to the head of the bed. He hovered over him, their foreheads touching, their breaths in sync; when one exhaled, the other inhaled. When grey eyes met blue it was like the dam broke and feelings were set free.

Emmett's hands roamed and squeezed as the drifted up Wyatt's thigh while they kissed fervently. They rubbed against each other, both groaning and moaning at feeling the other harden just from the slightest touch.

"Sweet cheeks please…" Wyatt whined.

"Please what Wy?" Emmett growled as he formed yet another mark under Wyatt's ear.

"Fuck me!"

Emmett made quick work of opening the little foil package and rolled the condom on. He took the little bottle of lube and poured some on the tips of his index and middle fingers. Wyatt's legs parted in compliance to what Em was about to do.

He gasped as he felt the first of Emmett's fingers probe his entrance, inserting one, then two fingers. Wyatt squirmed and groaned as the sensations flittered through him. Emmett added a third finger, letting Wyatt stretch around them as he pumped in and out. Wyatt felt as though he could have come any at any second, then the magic fingers were gone.

Before he could protest, Wyatt felt the slick tip of Emmett's cock. He lifted his hips, trying to get closer, to take him deeper. Emmett complied, slowly slipping in, taking in Wyatt's expression for signs of discomfort, but he could only see pure, unadulterated pleasure. Once he was fully settled inside him, Emmett took Wy's bottom lip in his mouth and bit it gently, causing him to growl and return the same courtesy to his top lip.

"Move," Wyatt gasped out.

So he did. Emmett withdrew almost completely and thrust slowly in. Wyatt's back arched almost completely off the bed. The sensations were like nothing he'd ever felt before. The knowledge that he was connected in the most intimate way possible with the man he loved only exalted those feelings.

"Faster… mmm… harder," Wyatt moaned.

Emmett sped his thrust, lifting Wyatt's legs to his shoulders to get deeper.

"Mmm Baby… you're so tight," he gasped. "It feels fucking amazing."

"Fuck Em… you're so big… oh fuck!"

Emmett pulled his lips to Wy's, teeth bit as tongues fought for dominance. It was animalistic, and primal, and it just about woke up the beast inside Emmett.

Emmett removed himself completely.

"Get on your knees, with your back to me," Emmett ordered.

Wyatt moaned at the command and did as he was told. He felt something wet and a bit cold being dripped on his spine. Emmett aligned himself again and thrust back in, his tongue sweeping over Wyatt back. That was when Wy remembered the chocolate that was still beside them in the bowl. The thought of Emmett once again licking chocolate off his skin was the most erotic thing in the world.

Emmett's arms wrapped around his chest as his thrust got faster and more erratic, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and groans and moans of pleasure were the only sounds heard. Em could feel himself getting close, and he lowered his hands to wrap themselves around Wyatt's member.

"Sugar I'm co… OH FUCK!" Wyatt yelled as, for the second time in the night, he spilled himself into his lover's hands.

Emmett's balls tightened to the point where it was borderline pleasurable and painful. The sounds, the taste - it all culminated to one huge explosion and he quickly followed as he spilled his seed into the condom.

They collapsed on the bed, their breathing labored as they both came down from the orgasms they had just experienced. Wyatt turned to look at Emmett, their eyes locked in a look of pure love and passion. They shared a sweet kiss, both smelling of chocolate and sex. Emmett went into the bathroom and washed his hands. He brought out a damp towel and lovingly wiped clean his lover's body.

Wyatt was quickly on the way to a restful night's sleep as Emmett settled behind him.

"G'night sweet cheeks, luv you," he slurred sleepily.

"I love you too, my chocolate covered cowboy. Night," Emmett said, and kissed his shoulder smiling.

He switched of the lights, and in a matter of seconds they were sound asleep.

"Fuck, the biscotti's!"

* * *

Read & Review Happy V-day to all and to all a naughty night!


End file.
